


Once in a lifetime sorta love

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware: this is pure schmoopy, fluffy scydia feels in the form of fic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a lifetime sorta love

Scott and Lydia have been dating for a few months, but they don’t get to see each other much. Lydia is on the east coast for work—some prestigious teaching job and Scott is a pediatrician in Beacon Hills. Yeah, they have holidays and vacations, but it still sucks. 

And they talk on the phone and skype. But they miss each other so much and they can’t touch. And Lydia wants and needs. Lydia is beyond frustrated because she just really does miss everything about Scott, but she also misses fucking all night and falling asleep in his arms.

so she decides to transfer somewhere close to Beacon Hills, but does it as a surprise. 

And when she shows up at his apartment, rental car filled to the brim with luggage— he’s so freaking happy he actually cries and she cries and it’s a huge scene. But damn if Lydia doesn't miss Scott more than she even realized. Like a part of her was missing and she didn't even know it. Everything about him warms and enriches her life. He trusts her, loves her so unconditionally, respects her, never speaks over her or calls her crazy—he doesn't yell or pretend she isn't capable of taking care of herself. He sees her, in a way that no one else ever has or ever will. She realizes something hugely important.

Lydia Martin is absolutely, ridiculously in love with Scott McCall. 

And as they sit there embracing each other and planting kisses all over each other’s faces, Lydia feels something click into place. That Scott is more than just a man she loves, more than a man she would do anything for as he would do anything for her—He’s what home feels like. It’s a feeling she will never let go of. 

 

And later that night, as they sit around the dinner table, surrounded by pack and family, she surprises even herself when she looks at Scott and asks him to marry her. 

And of course, her Scott. He simply lights up, wraps her up into his arms and says yes, that he would love to marry her. 

The wedding is lovely and elegant, but private and small— it’s everything Lydia could dream of. And they honeymoon to Italy where they hardly leave their hotel room, let alone actually see the sights. 

And a few years later, when their first child is on the way, a little girl they decide to name Erica in honor of the vibrant girl they once knew, they buy a home on the outside of town. Isaac and Stiles of course, help them move in—and take over Scott’s apartment for him, they say its perfectly homey to bring home the ladies. Derek isn't around much anymore, but Scott reaches out to him, tells him the news. Allison and her wife immediately offer up free babysitting anytime and may be just as excited as Lydia and Scott. Melissa, of course, is over every day helping set up the nursery, offering advice to Lydia and also offering up unlimited free babysitting. Everyone is overjoyed.

And Lydia and Scott are so in love, so happy and they bring baby Erica into the world and they live their lives— happy and content with their family and their pack.

Oh, and their second child is a little boy named Vernon Boyd. Scott and Lydia both knew it was the perfect way to remember the friends they lost.

And life carries on, and Lydia and Scott find something in each other that is truly once in a lifetime.


End file.
